The sad story of Kushina Uzumaki
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: A warrior fallen in disgrace. Follow the story from the beginning of his fall until his transformation into a completely different person. Kushina Uzumaki has lost almost everything due to the Third Great Shinobi War, her son is a constant reminder of this event, due to this she will commit acts that she never saw herself perform. UA / Violation.


**Disclaimer:** **Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto.**

 **This story is part of a saga of stories called "the sad story of ...", In the points will be the main character to which the story will be dedicated, the stories are interrelated in the same alternate universe and in the same timeline, the occasional character who will unite them will be Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **The sad story of Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Chapter 1: The principle of everything**

A few years ago everything was going great in my life, I had the respect of my villa and my clan to have proven to be a worthy heiress of the clan. Both my country and my village had a prosperous economy and a peaceful society. His military forces were as fearsome and powerful as any of his allies, not to mention that military alliances and trade pacts with foreign countries went wonderfully. My country was on the cusp of its prosperity.

But all that remained in the past, before the political and military tensions that were being presented in the countries, redoubts of the cruel and ruthless Second Great Shinobi War. The feudal lord committed the greatest stupidity in the history of the Country of the Whirlpools to date. I finish with the alliance with the Country of the Fire and its respective hidden village and I initiate another one that I consider better with the Country of the Ray.

With another great shinobi war around the corner from the Country of Fire it did not seem appropriate to have a country that shared a border with them and that in the future they could use the shinobis of the Hidden Village among the Clouds as a barracks to attack the Country of Fire and the Village hidden in the Leaves.

At that time the Fire Country tried to negotiate to renew the alliance between their countries, and although most of the generals of the Country of the Whirlpools and the leaders of the shinobi clans of the Village hidden in the Eddies agreed to renew the alliance, the feudal lord did not convince him, and did not reestablish the alliance. Then Fire Country sent three ANBU teams to kill him and try to negotiate with his heir, as it turned out, the ninjas hired to the eddies village to watch the feudal lord did nothing to stop them even though they had detected them, however the royal guard did stop them, and although they were forced to retreat the origin of the attackers it was possible to find out.

The feudal lord, furious and indignant, made the second biggest stupidity in the history of the Country of the Whirlpools to date: I declare war on the Country of Fire. By doing this the Country of Lightning declared war on the Country of Fire, with these two declarations of war beginning the Third Great Shinobi War.

Many small countries tried to keep neutral, but due to force majeure they had to enter the war, others if they were able to maintain neutral. The five great countries and their respective hidden villages were integrated into the contest almost immediately. At first things did not look so bad for us, Uzushiogakure had the alliance of the Country of Ray and the support of his hidden village, with the support of the army of the feudal lord and, being a relatively minor village and former ally of Konoha , at first they only sent feudal troops from the Land of Fire against us only to block us and keep us in line, nobody or anything left or entered the Country of the Whirlpools.

The blockade and the state of war devastated the economy of my country and its commercial relations, but at least we were self-sufficient and did not invade us. From this point things started to get worse: the troops and ninjas from the Country of Ray did not lend us support, they did not send us troops or resources, they did not help us to lift the blockade, then the feudal lord in some way that I do not know he found out about the betrayal of his person by the shinobis that we contract with our village, I order them to execute (3 escaped him from the 24) and ordered us to withdraw any kind of support, at this point the situation became critical for the village.

The country was also beginning to enter a critical situation. After a year of war and realizing the stupid things he did, the feudal lord looked for a way to fix it. I try to ask for a surrender with several conditions, but the generals and the feudal of the Country of Fire did not accept, they were winning the war and our feudal lord demanded too much.

Another year passed and things continued to get worse, both Iwagakure and Kumogakure were losing against Konohagakure and Sunagakure, and Kirigakure had withdrawn because a civil war broke out in their territories. The blockade was still in force and the military forces of the country remained divided and defended themselves in an uncoordinated manner.

Our poor country served as a scapegoat and we were blamed for starting the war. When the Land of Fire was won and under threat of invasion and occupation of the feudal, something happened to maintain the sovereignty of our country. I use Uzushiogakure as a scapegoat.

I blame him for everything, from the breaking of the alliance to starting the war based on Genjutsus used by our ninjas. At first they refused, but the feudal lord convinced them to make a deal. The feudal army surrendered and dissolved, and the Village hidden in the Eddies was given to the enemies without opposition of the feudal, everything they found in this era owned by the enemy army and could dispose as they wished of the objects and people that were you will find in it. In exchange, they did not occupy their country and an economic alliance was established. On this occasion they accepted the surrender of the country.

By this time many civilians had left the hidden village, among them civilians of my clan, when the feudal lord's treatment became known, the troops of our own country surrounded us with the help of enemy shinobi, preventing any kind of escape. people and material objects of our village. Weakened and exhausted we could not do much more than destroy, hide or occupy the material objects and prepare to fight a lost battle.

All this happened two years ago and three months ago, at this point they have to ask who I am, or not? Well, I will tell you who I am, I am Kushina Uzumaki and heir to the leadership of the Uzumaki clan, I am 23 years old. I am of slim aesthetic complexion, I have a long red hair that reaches the beginning of the buttocks tied by several leagues to form a horsetail, my skin is white complexion, my eyes are gray-violet, although it shows more the color violet, according to the people of my village I am beautiful. At the moment my dress consists of a black boots of elastic leather strengthened with chakra that covers my entire foot, except the fingers and reach the middle of my thighs, it is possible to appreciate from the lower half of my thighs to the waist the presence of a green skirt and underneath this a black short, the short is designed with quite resistant and light fibers. Porto an armored sleeveless vest, which can also be strengthened with user chakra, light green and with two bags on top of this. You can see that under the vest I wear a black short sleeve shirt, since the sleeves protrude from the vest. I adjust the ninja band of my village on the forehead, check once more my kunais carrier and adjust it to my right leg, I put on black leather gloves that cover me from the wrist to the penultimate phalanx of my fingers (the tip of the fingers is discovered).

My personality before was that of a very sensible, happy woman, since I was a child I had always had a great temperament, especially when I was excited or angry, but in spite of that I was a generous and very loving person. Currently my personality is more serious and cold, I already forgot when it was the last time I smiled, I think it was before this war began. I feel quite sad, my mom is dead, my dad is in a coma from a wound and I do not think he wakes up, I think that's better, I know my village is about to fall.

Almost three months have passed since they besieged the village, until now they only send feudal troops from our own country, from what remains of the feudal army that has not yet been dissolved. But it is already known that they will finish once and for all with us, both feudal troops of our own country and ninjas of the Hidden Village among the Leaves will cross our barricade and invade our village. There are few fighters left standing, but if I am going to die, it will be standing and fighting with those who were once our allies and now they are enemies.

It will not be long, it has been spread that the best ninja of Konoha has arrived, the so feared and infamous Konoha is yellow flash, will lead the final blow, I will rest this, which will probably be my last night alive.

Response to reviews

 **LordofTerror** : Thanks for showing me the errors that you detected. I know it's not all the mistakes, but from this moment I will take more time to translate the chapters of my fanfic.

Author's note

My native language is not English and I make many mistakes when trying to write in English. Any mistake that you observe, correct it if they tell me.


End file.
